


sweeter than heaven, hotter than hell

by thebonerpit



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Barebacking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebonerpit/pseuds/thebonerpit
Summary: Scott asks Harry to take his virginity. Plain and simple.





	sweeter than heaven, hotter than hell

**Author's Note:**

> scott is 18 in this fic so no underage tag, but there's obviously a little ageplay going on.
> 
> also, thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos on my other works! i appreciate every single one <3

Underworld, as usual, was a throbbing mass of bodies pressed up against each other so tight there was barely room to breathe, never mind move. It was the best gay club on the Citadel so it was always packed, but they served good drinks and it was relatively close to Harry’s apartment. When he knew he’d have the day off, Harry usually went straight home and passed out in bed for a much needed night of good sleep, but tonight found him feeling restless. After staring mindlessly at his vid screen for ten minutes he snapped himself out of his daze, threw on some nicer clothes, and headed out to the bar, where he was currently making his way to booth that just emptied out.

Dancing wasn’t usually his thing, but he did like to watch, and the booth gave him a perfect vantage point. He sipped his drink slowly, focusing on a very attractive human dancing with a turian, wondering what it would feel like to be between them…

And then his eyes flicked to the side, caught by a bright smile and a flash of the tightest white t-shirt he had ever seen. He felt his heart speed up as the man – the _boy_ – locked eyes with him.

“Scott,” he whispered to himself. It was undoubtedly him. But he looked different, somehow. He was all loose-limbed, relaxed, swaying his hips and—fuck. Harry swallowed thickly as he watched two strong hands curve up around Scott’s torso from behind. He was dancing with someone. Scott definitely recognized Harry too, but when the man behind him grabbed his hips he let his eyes fall shut and he leaned back into him, still grinding his hips slowly. Harry watched him bite his lip as the man whispered something in his ear that made him blush, and he was about five seconds away from going over there when Scott swiveled in his arms and pushed himself back. He said something to him, a dismissal of some sort, and the man frowned and stalked away.

“What are you up to,” Harry wondered aloud, but he didn’t have to wonder for long. Scott turned back and made a beeline for his booth, a smile still on his face. He slid in without even asking.

“Hi Harry,” Scott purred, leaning in close, closer than he really needed to be. At least he didn’t smell like alcohol, but of course that only meant that he was willing and able to be this seductive and sweet stone-cold sober. Maybe he wasn’t as innocent as Harry had thought.

“Scott… what are you doing here?”

“Dancing,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Yeah. I noticed.”

Scott’s face broke out into a grin. “Did you like it? Was I good?”

“You were… it was…”

There was no way to respond without either encouraging him or breaking his heart.

“You were very good, Scott, but—“

He grinned even wider and nuzzled up close to him. “Thank you. I’ve been practicing at home, in the mirror. It took me a while to get my hips to move like that but I’ve been working really hard.”

Harry swallowed thickly. Fucking hell.

“Scott, you aren’t supposed to be here. How did you get in?”

“I think that turian bouncer is sweet on me,” he said, “and I promised I wouldn’t drink. I just wanted to dance a little, y’know?”

“Is that… something you like to do?”

Scott nodded enthusiastically. “Makes me feel good. I can close my eyes and just move to the music… and it’s so loud here it makes my whole body vibrate.”

It sounded completely innocent, nothing out of the ordinary for a typical teenager, but he had seen Scott earlier; he saw how he reacted when that man put his hands on his hips.

“Is that all?”

Even in the darkness Harry could see Scott’s cheeks flush.

“I—I dunno. What are _you_ doing here?”

Harry sighed but he let him deflect, for the moment. “I’m an adult, Scott, if you hadn’t noticed. I’m allowed to go to bars and get a drink in my spare time.”

“No one comes to Underworld just to drink. Are you…” He trailed off, probably hoping Harry would take pity on him and answer his unspoken question.

“Yes, I’m interested in men, Scott. But these aren’t things a doctor should really be discussing with—“

“I’m an adult now, too, y’know,” he said petulantly. “You talk to my dad about other stuff.”

“Not this,” Harry said with a little laugh. Alec would probably have a coronary if he started talking about his sex life. He was a very private and conservative man.

“Well… I like guys, too.”

“I figured that, since you’re here, and not at Purgatory.”

“So we have something in common!”

“Scott—“

“See anyone that’s caught your eye?”

He was looking up at him through his lashes, those sweet blue eyes wide and expectant. Scott bit at his slightly chapped lips and it took every ounce of Harry’s willpower not to drag his thumb across the worried, pink skin there.

“I…”

“Because I have.”

Scott shifted closer so his entire side was pressed up against Harry’s. He was so warm, slightly sweaty, and he was trembling a little. It shouldn’t have been so attractive. Harry should be into guys his own age – _men_ – who were experienced and confident, not an eighteen year old boy.

“Scott… I can’t.”

His face fell a little but he quickly tried to cover it up. It was useless. He had always worn his emotions on his sleeve, and Harry knew that had stung.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise! I… I trust you, Harry.”

“God, Scott, sweetheart… you shouldn’t.”

His eyelashes fluttered at the endearment and Harry felt his pulse start to race.

“Just once,” he begged in a whisper barely audible over the thumping music. “I’ve wanted you for so long, you’re so… you’re so hot.”

He was bright pink now but it was almost like he couldn’t stop himself.

“I’ve thought about you before, you know. When I…”

Harry nearly choked.

“Tell me.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could bite them back. He immediately winced and squeezed his hand into such a tight fist that his nails bit into his palm, almost like a punishment. Scott’s eyes were wide and dark, pupils blown, and he licked his lips as he leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“The last time was a few days ago. You were on a vidcall with my dad and I heard your voice through the wall. I started rubbing myself through my shorts and I got hard so fast it hurt. Imagined you undoing them, pulling them down with my briefs…”

Harry’s hand shot out and clamped down on Scott’s thigh. They both gasped.

“And then… fuck, I—I used a lot of lube so it felt slick and wet, like your mouth could be. I jerked off to your voice. And just before I came I pressed one finger inside me and it felt so good, even though I was really tight, I just imagined it was you and… I had to muffle myself with my t-shirt.”

“Oh my god, Scott,” Harry moaned, squeezing his thigh even harder. His trousers were uncomfortably tight and he was already panting, thinking about Scott squirming on his bed, covered in his own come with his t-shirt stuffed in his mouth.

“Do you like that?” He sounded so vulnerable, so unsure, and Harry couldn’t do anything but nod. Scott breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed into him, nuzzling at his neck, his breath hot and damp on Harry’s skin.

“I don’t want to get you in trouble,” he said, playing with Harry’s fingers that were still on his thigh, “I promise this stays between us. I just… I want to ask you for something.”

“What do you need,” Harry asked, his voice already low and wrecked.

Scott grabbed his hand and wound their fingers together.

“I want you to be my first.”

Out of all the things Scott could have asked, Harry was _not_ expecting that. His heart was beating so fast he had to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

“Scott, that’s… I…”

“I know I won’t be that good and I’m sorry but I promise, I’ll do anything you want, and I’ve been watching a lot of vids and I barely have a gag reflex and—“

“Scott!” Harry’s voice was louder than he expected but no one heard him over the music. Scott pressed his lips together and just stared at him nervously. “Scott. You’ll find someone soon, someone your own age. I’m not… I can’t do this.”

Scott blinked, and his chin wobbled a little bit, but then he set his jaw and nodded resolutely.

“Fine,” he said, extricating himself from where he was wrapped around Harry, “I’ll go find someone else then.”

He pushed away from him and stood up, looking around the club at the crush of bodies on the dancefloor and over by the bar. “Maybe I should ask that turian, hm? I hear they’re very good lovers…”

“Wait,” Harry said, reaching out to grab his wrist, “you’re… you’re just going to pick someone up here and let them take you home?”

Scott shrugged. “Yeah. Why not? Might as well just get it over with, then I won’t be so unappealing.”

Something in Harry snapped. All the reserve and willpower he had expired, and suddenly he felt a surge of possessiveness race through his veins. He yanked on Scott’s arm hard enough to pull him back into the booth, and then he reached up to cradle his face with both hands.

“I won’t allow that.”

Scott’s eyes were wild and he was panting a little, already leaning in to Harry like a star caught in a black hole. “Wh—what are you gonna do about it, then?”

“You’re coming home with me. Now. And I’m going to take care of you. Alright, sweetheart?”

Scott whimpered. “Y—yes, Dr. Carlyle.”

“Good boy. Now follow me.”

Harry took him by the hand and led him out of the club, holding him close when a few men leered at him on the way by. He couldn’t blame them, really; Scott looked delicious, lips red from biting at them and his face flushed with excitement. He felt a strange surge of pride that he was the one who was taking him home. They hopped on rapid transit and got to Harry’s apartment in record time but it still felt like years, especially with Scott’s hot little hand in his own, the only point of contact they risked while still in public.

As soon as they were through the door, Scott practically jumped into Harry’s arms. He was smearing wet kisses wherever he could reach and already trying to rip his shirt off.

“Hey, shhhh, sweetheart, slow down ok?” Harry gently crowded him up against the wall so he could hold him still, petting his hair and resting his forehead against Scott’s. “There’s no rush. We have all night.”

“I just—just want you,” he whispered, still panting a little.

“I want you, too. But I promised I’d take care of you, and do this properly, so…” He trailed off and took a step back, offering his hand to Scott. Scott exhaled slowly and then let Harry pull him through the apartment to his bedroom. His bed was unmade and there were a few items of clothing discarded on the floor which he quickly kicked away.

“Wasn’t really expecting someone else to be here,” he said with an apologetic shrug.

“You didn’t think you’d pick anyone up at the club?”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “Ah, I’m a little past my prime, Scott. You could have had any man you wanted in there. It’s a little harder for me.”

Scott frowned, and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. It was sweet, not frantic like he had been before, and Harry let him melt into his embrace.

“I… I’ve never met anyone hotter than you,” Scott murmured against his lips. “Kind of why I haven’t really dated much, or been with guys my own age… no one measures up.”

Harry groaned and his hands tightened on Scott’s hips. He couldn’t imagine someone like Scott lusting over him. Every grey hair, every wrinkle he found, it just made him feel more washed up. But now he had this beautiful boy in front of him, tracing the lines on his face and smiling at him like he was the sun… it was intoxicating.

“I’m going to undress you now,” he said softly. He knew he had to be in control here, that he was the one with experience, but he didn’t want Scott to be intimidated or afraid he would make a mistake. His tone apparently worked perfectly because Scott nodded and stepped back just enough for Harry to pull at his clothes. The t-shirt came first, up over his head and on to the floor. Harry took a moment to admire his milky skin, practically unblemished, and he gently rubbed his thumbs over his little pink nipples. Scott gasped and shuddered, leaning into Harry again like he was starved for touch.

“Beautiful.” And he was. Truly. Harry knew he was training to be in the Alliance and it showed in his lean and defined muscles. His fingers danced along the top of Scott’s waistband, teasing for a short while before popping open the button on his trousers. “Ok?”

“Y—yeah,” Scott stammered, licking his lips as Harry pulled down the zipper and pushed them to the floor. He leaned down to help Scott step out of them, taking his shoes and socks as he went, and then dragged his hands all the way up from his calves to his shoulders.

“Lay down, sweetheart.”

Scott sunk into the soft mattress, pushing himself back a little so he was laid out diagonally across it. Harry watched his chest rise and fall, admiring the view. He was so lost in it that Scott let out a little whimper and kicked at his leg gently.

“Need you. Can you… I want… clothes off.”

Harry smiled fondly and leaned over to kiss at his flat tummy first, making him gasp and giggle. Then he did as Scott asked, discarding all his own clothing on the floor beside Scott’s, everything except for his tight, black boxer-briefs.

“Those too?” Scott asked, his lips quirking up in a cheeky little smile.

“Not yet,” Harry answered, crawling on top of him and settling on his hips, “want to concentrate on you first.”

Scott was rock hard against Harry’s ass and he let him grind up against him for a while, leaning down to lick his way into his mouth. He was already making the most incredible noises, moans and whimpers, and clawing at Harry’s shoulders. That was definitely going to leave marks, and Harry found that he didn’t care one bit.

“You said – mm, fuck, Scott – you said you fantasized about my mouth on you?”

“Yeah,” Scott answered breathlessly.

“Let me show you what it really feels like.”

He felt Scott’s whole body shudder and his hands clamped down even harder on Harry’s shoulders.

“Oh please, please please please!”

Harry smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek before shuffling down his body, trailing more kisses along his hot skin as he went. He indulged himself with a few licks at each nipple just to watch Scott squirm, and though he didn’t want to tease him too much, he mouthed at his hard cock through his briefs for a moment too. The smell of him was thick and heady between his legs and Harry groaned as he smoothly pulled the briefs down, watching Scott’s cock spring free.

“Ha—Harry, please,” Scott whimpered.

“Shh, my beautiful boy, I’ll give you everything you need, don’t you worry.”

He started at the base with long, slow flicks of his tongue, working his way up to the head where Scott was steadily leaking pre-come. He worked up some extra saliva and let it drip down to cover his dick, making the glide of his hand extra smooth. He worked him like that for a moment, using his mouth and his hand in tandem, making Scott writhe and shake beneath him. He was pleading in these breathy little whispers that were so incredibly gorgeous, and when Harry moaned around him he actually keened.

“Is that good, baby?”

Scott was breathless, nodding furiously and scrabbling at Harry’s hair for more. Harry chuckled softly and kissed at his inner thighs. If he purposely scratched his stubble there so Scott would feel it the next day, he would never admit it. He tried to keep Scott distracted while he rummaged around on the floor beside his bed for the lube he knew he stashed there a while ago. Luckily he found It quickly, and Scott was still panting and trying to pull Harry closer.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Harry cooed, kissing his stomach again, “I’m right here. Are you ready for a bit more?”

Scott blinked and bit his lip. “Y—yeah. I, um, I’ve used my own fingers before… if that helps…”

“How many?”

“Um… three?”

Harry had to close his eyes for a moment to absorb that gorgeous mental picture.

“That’s perfect, baby. I’ll go slow anyway, ok? Just tell me if it’s too much. We don’t have to go all the way tonight if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“No! I mean… no, I—I want it. I feel like… fuck, I feel like I’m aching for it, y’know?”

“Well, let’s see what we can do about that,” Harry said, his voice low and raspy. Scott huffed and a smile flashed across his face before he settled back down on the bed, letting his legs drop open. Harry squeezed some lube out on his fingers, trying to warm it up a little before gently rubbing one against Scott’s hole, not quite pressing inside yet. Scott whined and shifted his hips, trying to manoeuvre himself on to Harry’s fingers, but Harry quickly grabbed at his hip with his other hand.

“I want you to stay as still as you can, ok Scott? I know it’s hard, but you need to let me set the pace here.”

Scott pouted and Harry smiled, reaching up to brush at his lower lip.

“Be good.”

“Yes, Dr. Carlyle,” Scott said sweetly. Harry shivered, and it did not go unnoticed. “Do you… do you like it when I call you that?”

“Scott, baby, you can call me anything you like. As long as it’s in that gorgeous voice of yours, trust me, I’ll be sufficiently turned on.”

Scott gave him an almost dopey little smile at that and Harry laughed. He was still smiling when he started kissing down his stomach to take the head of his cock in his mouth, and at the same time pressed his finger into him slowly. Scott groaned but he managed to stay still which Harry rewarded with a muttered endearment and the slight crook of his finger. He opened for him beautifully.

“That’s it, look at you, so gorgeous,” Harry whispered as he started gently thrusting that one finger in and out of Scott’s tight hole.

“Nnnnnngh! Need—need more, oh god, please, more.”

He was quite relaxed, able to take Harry’s finger all the way inside him with no sign of discomfort, so he slipped it out long enough to lube up a second one. He felt so much tighter with two and it took a while to ease them inside, especially with Harry stopping occasionally to lick at his cock and tell him how good he was doing.

“Look at this pretty little pink hole,” he murmured, withdrawing his fingers to smear more lube around the rim and then pushing them both back inside, “so nice and wet for me.”

Scott was bright pink and squirming, biting at his lip, and Harry couldn’t resist leaning down to lick around his fingers at the stretched skin there. Scott made a loud whining noise and clawed at Harry’s scalp.

“F-f-f-ffffuck, oh my god, that feels—feels amazing.”

“Mm I could eat you out for hours, sweetheart,” Harry growled.

Scott whimpered and pouted again, and Harry nosed at the crease of his thigh.

“What’s wrong?”

“I—I want that. But I want your fingers. And I want your cock. I want everything.”

“So greedy,” Harry said fondly, “but I want to give you everything, so I suppose you got lucky.”

“Yeah,” Scott said with a breathless laugh, “must’ve done something really good in a past life for this…”

Harry took that moment to add a bit more lube, and then started to push a third finger inside. His were slightly bigger than Scott’s, and the angle was completely different from what he must have done to himself, so he really had to take his time. He went up to the first knuckle, then pulled back out and just used two again for a while, twisting and scissoring them until he was loose enough to get to the second knuckle. He had to use his other hand to press on Scott’s waist to keep him steady even though he was desperate to see those hips work down on his hand. When he finally managed to get all three fingers inside fully, Scott was a complete wreck.

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck oh fuck that’s—god that’s—so full, I can feel you…”

And when Harry curled his fingers ever so slightly, Scott jerked up off the bed and wailed.

“Right there! Oh fuck, Harry, right there!”

“God, Scott, want to watch you come all over my hand,” he groaned, “but I know what you need even more than this.” He straightened his fingers out and just thrust them in and out gently, opening him up and making him even more wet with lube. He was tight, and although Harry had a fairly average size dick, it was still going to be a stretch.

“Please,” Scott breathed out, clinging to the sheets so hard Harry thought they might rip.

“Just a little bit longer, sweetheart, you’re doing so well. Can you be a good boy and be patient?”

Scott made what sounded like a displeased mewl, but he nodded and tried to settle himself on the bed. It was incredibly tempting to just push his cock inside him right now but Harry knew he had to make sure he was sufficiently prepared. Harry’s first time with someone as young and unexperienced as him wasn’t exactly great, but he could give Scott what he didn’t have. He fucked him slowly with his fingers until his hand started to cramp up but god, it was worth it. Scott was breathless and panting by the time he finally drew them out completely.

“Scott… are you ready?”

“Yeah,” he said softly, rubbing his feet along Harry’s sides, “so ready.”

“Alright. I’m going to go slow. If you feel uncomfortable, if it hurts, you have to tell me ok?”

Scott nodded. “I promise.”

Harry exhaled, steeling himself, and shimmied out of his briefs. He was already fully hard from working Scott over, so he sat back on his knees to pour some more lube on his cock. He wiped the excess between Scott’s cheeks and then shuffled in so he could line himself up. Scott immediately pulled his own legs back, showing off his pretty little hole, and Harry had to bite back a groan.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, and then he started to push inside.

Scott’s eyelids fluttered closed and his mouth dropped open in a soundless moan. His legs were shaking a little and Harry paused momentarily to soothe him, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs and chest. He barely had the head of his cock inside him and he already felt like he was seconds away from coming.

“More,” he begged.

Harry prepped him well. He was tight, but the slide was smooth, Scott’s body opening for him easily, like he was made for it. As he pushed inside he watched Scott’s face carefully for signs of discomfort, but aside from a few furrows of his brow he seemed content… pleased, even. When Harry finally, _finally_ , bottomed out inside him he braced his hands on either side of Scott and leaned down to kiss him gently.

“How does that feel, sweetheart?”

“So—so fucking good,” Scott panted, and Harry could feel him squeeze around his cock, testing how full he was. “You’re so big, Harry, you fill me up so well oh my god, it’s—I can’t—could just stay like this forever.”

Harry chuckled quietly and kissed the top of Scott’s nose. “Feeling’s mutual.”

“Guess I’m not a virgin anymore,” he said, his lips quirking up in a cheeky little grin. Harry groaned and his hips stuttered forward a bit which made Scott gasp. “Ok, you need to do that again.”

“Mm you want me to move, do you?”

Scott nodded enthusiastically. Harry started out very slow, almost grinding inside him rather than full-on thrusting. Scott was still squeezing around him and whimpering softly and god, the noises he made… it was obscene, especially on Harry’s first real thrust. His eyes flew open and he made this sort of yelping sob.

“More, fuck, please Harry, more I need—need you to fuck me.”

Harry had to kiss him. He had to claim that filthy little mouth thoroughly, swiping his tongue inside and nibbling at his lips, and only when he was satisfied did he push himself up and adjust his hips in between Scott’s legs. Harry picked up the lube and dripped some more where they were joined, just for good measure, and grabbed Scott’s waist.

“Better hold on to something,” he growled, and started snapping his hips in hard, reveling in the filthy sound of skin slapping against skin. Scott had braced himself on the headboard and he was arching off the bed, moaning and whimpering, his own cock leaking steadily against his belly. Harry wondered if he could get off just from this, and he bet that he could get Scott there if he tried, but he didn’t want to push him too far on his first time. He warmed a little more lube between his fingers and took Scott’s dick in his hand.

“Ah! Oh god, Harry, that’s… gonna come if you do that…”

“I should hope so,” Harry replied, quickening his pace.

“But I—I don’t want it to stop, fuck, feels so good!”

“Scott,” Harry started, knowing this was incredibly ill-advised to say something like this during sex, when his brain was drunk on endorphins, “this doesn’t have to be the last time. You can have me whenever you want. God, I wouldn’t be able to resist you after seeing you like this, such a beautiful, sweet boy laid out for me, taking my cock so well…”

And that was all it took to send Scott over the edge. He came with a wail, fingers clenched in whatever he could grab, toes curling against Harry’s waist. Some of it managed to hit his own chin, the rest streaking across his chest and belly, making a mess of his flushed skin. He was shuddering and squeezing around Harry who was using every ounce of willpower not to move. He just cooed and praised him even more, rubbing up and down his sides, soothing him through it.

When Scott finally relaxed a bit and let his legs drop to the bed, Harry slowly started to pull out, but he was stopped by Scott grabbing his wrist.

“No. No, want you to… inside.”

Harry had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming right there.

“Scott… are you… I shouldn’t…”

“I’ve seen it in vids,” he replied breathlessly, still glassy-eyed from his orgasm, “and it looks so hot. Want you to fill me up. Feel you leak out of me.”

Harry groaned and leaned over to rest his forehead against Scott’s. They just breathed against each others lips for a moment, offering weak kisses and nuzzles, but Scott soon grew restless and nipped at Harry’s bottom lip.

“Come on. Please?”

“You know I can’t deny you anything, you spoiled brat,” Harry said fondly. Scott’s pleased smirk was soon wiped off his face when Harry started moving again.

“Oh! Ohhhh fuck, it’s—it’s so much,” Scott gasped, obviously oversensitive, but when Harry paused to check on him he grabbed his hips and forced him to keep moving. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Harry could only grunt out a response as he started slamming deep inside Scott’s body again, making him writhe and whimper beneath him. He was close, so close…

“O—oh fuck, please! Please come inside me, mark me, make me yours!”

He squeezed Scott’s hips hard enough to make him gasp and then Harry came inside him with a possessive growl, pumping every last drop of his come deep in Scott’s hole. Scott keened through the whole thing, arching his back and grinding against him as Harry filled him up. He had to hold him down to make him stop squirming.

“Wait, just—fuck. So sensitive, baby.”

Scott giggled and cocked his head. “Did you like that, Dr. Carlyle?”

“You,” Harry said, his voice low and raspy, “are very naughty, you know that? Incredible, gorgeous, and perfect… but very naughty.”

“Only for you,” Scott said, barely a whisper. Harry murmured out some more praise and kissed him gently wherever he could reach as he softened inside him. When he finally slipped out Scott whined, trying to close his legs.

“Ah, ah, I thought you wanted this?” Harry teased, pushing them back open so he could see how wet Scott was. It was a beautiful sight, and Harry sighed as he watched a stream of come trickle down to the bed.

“Feels so dirty,” he said, a blush high on his cheeks, “but… in a good way.”

Harry chuckled and nodded, leaning in to kiss the inside of one of his knees.

“How do you feel, other than that? Are you sore?”

He shook his head. “Just empty. It’s weird. I’ll probably be sore tomorrow, unless…”

“Unless?”

He looked up at him with those big blue eyes, trying to be so innocent even when he was spread-eagled on Harry’s bed with come leaking out of him.

“Unless you wanna do it again? The more you do it the easier it gets, right?”

Harry groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, flopping down on the bed beside Scott who started giggling again.

“You’re going to give an old man a heart attack, you know that?”

“You’re not that old. And besides, it would be a good way to go, right?”

Harry tilted his head so he could glare at him with one eye, and then poked him in the side.

“ _Naughty_.” He managed to push himself up the bed and gather Scott up in his arms, kissing the top of his head gently. “But even naughty boys deserve to be taken care of. Let me clean you up, ok?”

“Nnnnnn can’t move. Don’t wanna stand.”

“A bath, then. I’ll even carry you.”

Scott nuzzled into his chest, almost purring he was so content.

“I knew you’d look after me, Harry,” he said. “I always wanted… always hoped… it would be you.”

“Shh,” Harry said, trying to quiet both Scott and the ache in his chest, “come on, sweetheart.”

He took him in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, and Harry didn’t let him go until Scott was curled up beside him in bed again, snoring softly.

 


End file.
